Grim Shepherd
by Zoroarksillusion
Summary: First, she finds herself in a nightmare, going cold at the sight of the man in blue. Then, Lilac finds herself not only with a heavy case of amnesia, but also being helped off the ground by a man in blue named Chrom. With no where else to go, she ends up in his army, the shepherds. She was fierce in the fight against Plegia, and harmless to Chrom and his men...for now.
1. Prologue: Man in blue

I…

I think this is a dream.

So, I pinched myself. It hurt.

As I looked up, I noticed someone next to me. _Right_ next to me, as in very, _very _close. A man, blue hair, blue armor, big ass sword. Was he protecting me? I had no clue- my memory felt like it was just slipping away.

He was fighting another man, a taller, darker man I recognized as my fa….what? I'm forgetting these things. He was nothing more than a stranger to me now. A stranger who was trying to kill the man protecting me.

I did remember one thing, though- how to use magic. Strong magic too, I think.

Thunder magic, apparently, as I watched it destroy the evil one. As I did so, the other man's name just came to me…Chrom, I think.

That was the final blow, and I only knew that by how he fell, lifeless. You can probably guess- considering I hardly remember most the battle, I wasn't exactly counting. There was, however, still some kind of dark aura around him.

Chrom looked at me, smiling. The cold inside from the battle suddenly warmed, as I realized I had some sort of strong…relationship…? With him.

I do know the relationship was strong enough for me to push him out of the way, as that dark aura came from behind him to kill him. Now, if it killed anyone, it'd be me.

It had quite a bit of knockback, throwing me nearly across the room. Chrom came running, of course, but I still had no clue about how I was related to him. I did know how badly it hurt, it was like hell. Luckily, Chrom was there to help me sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, not waiting for an answer as he looked back at the dead body, turning back and saying, "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day."

At that moment, my head began to throb as well, but it just had to be from the blow…right? Wait- what "blow" am I talking about, anyway?

"We can rest easy now, at long last…" he said, but I could hardly hear him. How could my head hurt _this much _from that?

"…What's wrong?" he finally asked me, much more concerned than I would expect a stranger to be, "Hey- hang on-"

But he couldn't say anymore.

His eyes were wide, his breath just completely stopped…he must have been stabbed, but, who else was here to do that? Was there someone behind him? Behind me, somehow?

Then, it clicked.

I looked at the electric dagger through his stomach, then down at the electricity crackling in my hand. I stabbed him.

I thought _my _breath would stop too. How could I?! How could I do that to Chrom, after all he had done for me?!

"…this is not…your fault…" he said, using the last of his breath to comfort me. Why?! I killed him!

"…Promise me, you'll escape this place…please, go…" he said, but he could keep himself up any longer. He couldn't keep breathing any longer. He had to fall, just like the evil stranger, and die.

Then laughter. Damn, the laughter. It was evil, terrifying, and I could tell where it was coming from. Was it really there? Or just in my head?

…Or was that me, as well?

…

"Chrom, we have to do _something!_"

"Well, what do you suppose we do?

I was lying on the ground, grass just barely poking through my robe, as I opened my eyes to see two people standing over me- Chrom, and a young, blond girl.

"I….I dunno!" said the blonde one, as they noticed my awakening. I had no clue who they were, aside from knowing Chrom's name, no clue who I was, and no clue what happened in my dream that made me feel so cold now.

"I see you're awake now." he said, as the girl next to him kindly said, "H-Hi there!"

She giggled as Chrom jokingly said, "There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." He held out his hand as he said, "Here, give me your hand."

As he helped me up, a sweet smile on his face when I stumbled just a bit too close to him, I suddenly felt that warm feeling bubble up inside of me again.


	2. Chapter 1: And the original starts now

He wasn't born right.

No one was, really. They were all wrong.

Though, he seemed to be the only one punished for it.

Why? Why was he anymore of a disgrace than the rest of them? Did he do something wrong? Or was his apparent destiny shameful?

Or was it because of _her?_

…He had to fix it. He had to make his destiny a good one, one worthy of praise and glory, one that would make people forget that he wasn't born right.

So he had to find her.

He had to find the girl that was born _right_.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do?

I was lying on the ground, grass just barely poking through my robe, as I opened my eyes to see two people standing over me- Chrom, and a young, blond girl.

"I….I dunno!" said the blonde one, as they noticed my awakening. I had no clue who they were, aside from knowing Chrom's name, no clue who I was, and no clue what happened in my dream that made me feel so cold now.

"I see you're awake now." he said, as the girl next to him kindly said, "H-Hi there!"

She giggled as Chrom jokingly said, "There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." He held out his hand as he said, "Here, give me your hand."

As he helped me up, a sweet smile on his face when I stumbled just a bit too close to him, I suddenly felt that warm feeling bubble up inside of me again.

But, of course, I no clue _why._

"Th-Thank you…" I said, flustered as could be, "Ch-Chrom."

He raised his eyebrows, saying, "Oh, so you know my name?" I could see the knight behind him glare at me, seeming to dare me to try an act of hostility, even though I was as harmless as a fly and as clueless as a rock.

"W-Well, I guess, but…" I started, thinking, _Oh there is _no _way he's gonna believe this…_

"I don't really know who you _are, _but your name just…came to me somehow…" I said, trying to hide the fact that I expected a sword to come down on me from any direction, probably _his._

That didn't happen, though. He just said, "…Hm. How curious."

"Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" he asked, the question I had no answer to. I had to come up with an answer, though, because I didn't think dark purple hair and dark purple robes would say, "friendly." In fact, it seemed to say something more along the lines of, "evil sorcerer about to steal your soul."

…Ok, maybe not the stealing of the soul part, but you get my point. Though, honesty is the best policy, I suppose.

"I…I don't know. I don't know anything, really." I said, trying to look as harmless and innocent as possible. I doubted they would buy it.

"…you don't know your own name?" he asked, looking a little more wary than concerned. I resisted the urge to drop on my knees and beg to be pitied.

"No, I don't…where am I, anyway?" I asked, half actually wanting to know, half trying to lead the subject away from my identity that I, myself, didn't even know.

Now was the young blond girl's turn to speak, as she said, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Well, good news, we're getting to the I'm-totally-helpless-pity-me thing, bad news…I'm helpless, and I doubted that being pitied would get me far. Or, I guess it could, if I were the type of girl that men would just swoon over for her looks and beauty and innocence, but the one thing I remembered was that I was _not _that type of girl.

The knight, apparently, realized that. "Wait, so we're just supposed to believe that she doesn't know her name, but somehow knows milord's? If she were to have amnesia, I'd think that her own name be more of a priority."

_That's not how amnesia works, genius, you're just trying to get me cut in half! _I mentally shot at him, but I refrained from saying it out loud. Instead, I simply protested, "I-I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

Only after I said that did I realize that it probably wouldn't help, and considering how I said it, it probably made me look even _less _like I was telling the truth. All I could do was pray to…

…

Wait, who do I pray to again?

Luckily, my protest didn't ruin everything, as Chrom then said, "But what if it is the truth, Frederick? We can't just leave her alone for the brigands. What kind of shepherds would we be, then?"

_Brigands? _That didn't sound good.

"Yes, of course," he said, nodding, "But I must advise caution, for all we know we could be letting a wolf into our flock."

"Of course." Chrom said, "We should bring her into town, where it safer, then figure out where to go from there."

Suddenly, I went from having a little hope to feeling like a prisoner. As much as I wanted to follow them like a blind puppy, I could put my money on the fact that I'd just be following them into a jail cell.

"H-Hey- what if I don't want to?" I protested, even though I actually really did want to. What I didn't want was to be thrown into prison for something I didn't do. Or, well, something I didn't remember.

"Don't worry, we'll hear everything you have to say in town." he said, as he and the blonde girl began to walk down a path that seemed to lead to a town. They didn't ask for me to follow- instead, Frederick (I think that's what Chrom called him) simply grabbed my arm, pushing me along.

Looks like we're back to helpless.

Far from being pitied, though.

* * *

I had continued to follow them into town, and luckily, I had finally convinced Frederick that I could walk on my own without them needing to worry about me running for the hills. I couldn't say I didn't want to, though.

However, I couldn't help but stop for a moment, my head low.

"…What are you planning on doing with me? Am I your prisoner?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Chrom then smiled at me- a smile that seemed strangely familiar, somehow.

"No, not at all! Once we're sure you're no enemy to Ylisse, you'll be free to go." he said, reassuring me and answering one of my questions at the same time.

"Oh, so we're in Ylisse?" I asked, looking back up. Not surprisingly, I heard a sarcastic laugh from behind me- guess who.

"Ha! Someone pay this fool. Such a great actress, she is." Frederick said, very enthusiastic about making things worse for me. Luckily, though, Chrom came to my rescue- again.

"Frederick, please," he said, looking back at me, "Yes, we're in the halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is the exalt."

As he said that, I _really _started to feel like I didn't belong. I mean, a girl who didn't even know what country she was in? I just shifted a bit uncomfortably, making my anxiety quite obvious. The blond girl- whose name I still didn't know- smiled at me.

"Hey, don't worry!" she said, "You're lucky the shepherds found you! Imagine if you had been awoken by bandits that wanted to rob you- or a cute guy that just thought you were crazy! I'd be embarrassed forever!"

"Wait…you're shepherds?" I asked. Considering they had entire sets of armor on…what kind of evil sheep were they raising?

Chrom smiled again, which made me wonder if they had really hot weather or I was just blushing like a complete girl. Probably the latter.

"Well, we don't tend to sheep, more so we tend to the people," he explained, "which can get quite dangerous. We always need someone on their toes, and that's why we have Frederick the wary here."

He nodded, quite proud of being called that. "Yes, sir," he started, looking to me, "As much as I would like to trust you, stranger, we must have caution-"

"Oh yeah- and my name's Lissa!" said the girl, jumping up a bit. I smiled, saying, "Oh, and my name's Lilac."

As I saw Chrom raise his eyebrow, and Frederick step towards me like he'd pull out his sword at any moment, I realized what just happened right there, which was probably the stupidest thing to happen yet.

"H-Huh, that's weird…" I said, trying to keep my legs from shaking, "My name, it just…came to me somehow, I don't know why…I guess that's one mystery solved."

Even though I probably just ruined whatever little trust Chrom had in me, he had just said, "Hm…well, I'm sure we'll sort it all out once we get to tow-"

"CHROM!"

We all turned to Lissa, who had been pointing to the town- which was, very conveniently on fire.

Today's just not my day, is it?

"Damn it, the brigands!" Chrom growled, "Frederick, Lissa, quickly!"

"Milord, what about her?" Frederick asked, gesturing to me. I couldn't figure out if he was worried about my safety or if he was worried that I started the fires.

"Unless she's on fire too, she can wait!" shouted Chrom, running off towards the town. Lissa and Frederick followed close behind, leaving me alone.

I had no clue what to do, I hardly had any memories, and I didn't even know what they were expecting me to do. Did they want me to just sit and stay like a good blind puppy, or was I supposed to follow them? Of course, I realize that they had to rush to help the town, but he could've taken two seconds to tell me what I'm supposed to do.

So, I then turned to the direction of the town, only to find a large dragon and rider headed straight towards me, an axe in the rider's hand.

Nope, definitely not my day.

"GYAH!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in front of me. I had no weapons, no armor, absolutely no luck, and no hope.

Well, I didn't, until his axe was swung just perfectly to catch my hood, carrying me up into the air as his dragon flew ever higher. That hope grew even more as he pulled his axe up, grabbing my hand and helping me seat myself on the dragon's rough back.

Luckily, his dragon was smart enough to fly on its own as the rider- who was a quite attractive young man that looked to be a couple years older than me- turned to face me, grabbing my wrist tightly and forcing my glove off.

There, on my hand, was some kind of strange mark- it looked like six evil, staring eyes, and the lines connecting them reminded me of some sort of dragon. The boy grinned, his eyes completely covered by his long, red bangs.

"Finally, there you are!" he exclaimed, letting go of my wrist and reaching into his bag, "Damn, you sure are one sneaky girl, huh? Well, I heard you probably have a ridiculous case of amnesia, so I'll forgive you one time 3"

"Wait- what?!" I asked, wondering how the hell he knew me and how he knew I had amnesia already.

He didn't answer- instead, he just pulled out some yellow book and handed it to me, along with my glove.

"Here- you _know _how to use magic, and you know better than _anyone _how to navigate a battlefield," he said, as his dragon began flying lower, "I'm not allowed to tell you anything else, so you just go down there and be a good tactician, okay~?"

"H-Hey- wait a minute- who _are _you?!" I asked, as his dragon touched down and he pushed me off, grabbing my arm and dragging me into town.

"Did I _not _just tell you _I can't tell you anything else?!_" he said, now frustrated looking, "Listen- you go out there, shoot some magic at some bastards, then you stick with pretty boy for a while, got it!?"

He pushed me to the back of a building, where there was a heated battle between shepherds and brigands on the other side. I was glad to kind of know what to do now, but I was terrified of going on the battlefield and possibly getting everybody killed.

As he began to walk away, he turned back to me, saying, "Oh yeah…and don't die. That just makes everything harder for me."

With that, he was gone.

I just stood there, frozen in fear, listening to the battle raging on the other side. I hoped that I would just hear the last breath of the last brigand, but it was far from it. What I did hear was someone being thrown up against the building, gasping in pain, and a very distressed scream from Lissa, "CHROM!"

Then, I swear to whoever-the-hell-I'm-supposed-to-be-praying-to, what happened next was the most suicidal thing I've done to date.

I ran out in front of him, seeing one of the brigands coming at him with a giant axe, now about to chop _me _in half with it. All I had was the little yellow tome that dragon rider gave me, and I was scared to death that I wouldn't figure out how to use it, or worse, he had lied to me, and it was just a book instead of a tome.

Those thoughts were futile, though- they wouldn't get me anywhere. What I did need to think about was that it _was _a tome, and I _did _know how to do it, and that this would tear _him _in half before he could get to me.

So, I threw my hand in front of me as I jerked my head away, terrified that I'd feel the brigand's cold blade slicing through my skin.

I didn't feel it though, but I did hear the pained cry of a fallen man, along with the _thump _of his body falling back to the ground.

Honestly, I really, _really _didn't want to open my eyes, afraid that I was the one killed. I did, though, once I felt Chrom's strong hand on my shoulder, Lissa having come to heal him.

"Tell me," he started, his voice strict and serious, "You can fight? You can use magic?"

I knew we were in the midst of battle. I knew that I couldn't stutter and I had to just say yes. Yet, in the back of my mind, the common sense in me was just screaming for me to say, "No, sorry, have no clue how he got electrocuted but it sure wasn't me."

But, for some crazy reason, I just said, "Yeah, I can."

_That _was going to be the death of me.

"Good, then come on!" he shouted, running towards a fight with more bandits. I stayed close to him, ready to cover him should he need it, and if I could manage to do that thunder thing with my hand again.

We were about to attack them, until Frederick came in, riding a large brown horse and easily stabbing them one by one with a large silver lance.

"Go on ahead to their leader, I'll take care of this!" shouted Frederick, with Lissa following close behind to heal him. Chrom nodded, running ahead, and I instinctively followed.

And then, there, we found ourselves face to face with a bandit that seemed bigger, tougher, and just all around scarier. He was their boss.

I stayed one step ahead of Chrom, enough to be able to stop him in his tracks and say, "Wait, keep your distance! We can't just rush into his axe!"

_Where is this coming from?! _I thought worriedly, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. I didn't remember _anything _from before this morning, and I shouldn't have any clue what I was doing, but somehow I was coming up with these battle strategies and expecting someone who was obviously much more used to the battlefield to listen to me!

At that moment, though, I had to push all of that aside. I had to just take out my tome, keep my distance since I somehow knew that I could shoot magic from a distance, and attack.

Sadly, it wasn't an instant kill like I hope it'd be, but I could see it take a whole lot out of him. Not enough, though, to keep him from running at me, his weapon at the ready.

On the inside, obviously, I was a screaming little girl who wanted to just run like hell, but on the outside, I was absolutely just _frozen. _I know most people say they're frozen when they're actually shaking and shivering like crazy, but I was honestly frozen. In. Place. With a bandit ready to cut me open like a piece of fruit.

"Hey, watch out!"

Next thing I knew, I was shoved out of the way by Chrom, leaving me perfectly unharmed and ready for my next attack. And this time, I was prepared- no doubts, no second thoughts, nothing to keep me from finishing him off.

So, that's what I did.

One swift, thundery blow, and he was dead.

* * *

"Damn, that girl's impossible to deal with…she got _amnesia?! _Really?! How can she be _that _weak?!"

"Hey, don't be too hard on her…that was too much for her to deal with…maybe, I could try though-"

"You?! Ha! How many times do we have to tell you- you're not important! I mean- she saw you, plain as day, and she didn't say a word to you!"

"But-"

"No buts- you have no destiny! Not one anyone cares about, anyway- she's the star of this show, and you're just her servant! You're just the freak!"

"…"


	3. Chapter 2: To be or not to be a tome

"Wow, Lilac, that was amazing!" Lissa squealed, running up to me and healing me. I smiled as I nodded, not quite sure what to say. I wasn't that amazing, and I was nothing compared to murder-everything-like-they're-ants Frederick. Besides, there was still the fact that they had just met me, and I'm sure Frederick was sticking to his theory that I was a spy.

And, not surprisingly, he said nothing along the lines of, "Oh, good job not dying, Lilac," but instead turned to Chrom.

"The brigands had plegian marks on their armor, sir. I fear they passed the border." Frederick said, "And one of them had a skin tone similar to Lilac, so perhaps they are related in some way..."

_You're kidding,_ I angrily thought, clenching my fists under my sleeves. Skin tone? Really?

"Nonsense, Frederick," Chrom said, once again having to come to my defense, "She fought to save Ylissian lives, and that's good enough for me.

He smiled at me, and the warm feeling got ever warmer. Though, now that I think about it...I don't think it was because of Chrom's smile. I think it was more of...I felt like I had a place now. Even though I didn't remember anything before this morning, at least I had a little direction now.

"Hey, out of the way!"

I looked behind me, but not fast enough to dodge the young boy who was running straight towards me. He ran right into me, knocking us both down and knocking a dark purple, beat up book out of his bag.

After the split second I had to look at the book, I looked at the boy, who had dark purple hair similar to mine, and pale, dirty skin that looked like it has never seen the sun before...however, that didn't stop a little light pink blush to appear on his cheeks as he tried to stumble to his feet.

When he did, I was finally able to notice his ears; long, pointed ears, that reminded me of an elf or something else of the sort. I couldn't really be one to judge, though, considering I didn't even remember what the norm is...perhaps pointed ears are normal around here.

The boy continued to stand there, appearing as if someone was holding a weapon to him, but I knew for sure that Chrom and Frederick were just looking at him like I was...except for the fact that, well, they were standing.

"U-Um...I-I...o-oh! L-Let me help y-you!" the boy stammered, blushing even more when he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "I-I'm s-sorry I ran i-into you! I-I didn't mean to! I j-just- I don't know what g-got into me, miss- I guess I was i-in a r-rush- can I have your coat?!"

Now, it was my turn to stand and stare.

"Um...my...coat...?" I asked, confused, as I remembered the book on the ground. I reached down, grabbed it and glanced at the cover. It was purple, covered in white designs and a white shape in the middle that roughly resembled a crow...and it seemed familiar to me.

"O-Oh- um- that's mine..." he said, holding out his hand. For some reason, I was hesitant to give it back...no, that was an understatement. I wanted to slap him hard across the face, run and hold onto the book like I'd never let go. I knew that was ridiculous, though, it was his book and I should just give it back...but why my coat? Again, I felt very possessive of it...but the boy wasn't wearing a coat. Maybe he was just cold?

"...Of course, h-here." I said, handing him the book. As he took it, I noticed a scary trait about him, one that probably just ruined the little confidence in my current position.

He had the same mark I did, only cut in half...and on the opposite hand.

It didn't take him long to notice that I saw it, and he quickly pulled his hand away, probably before Chrom and the others could see it. I think he tried to glare at me, maybe to scare me or to silently curse me for seeing that mark...but his eyes were innocent and almost fearful, like the boy knew that he was backed into a corner.

"...And my coat. You can borrow it, if you want." I said, starting to take it off. Chrom, however, stopped me, by simply putting his hand on my shoulder and stepping forward.

"Hold on a second, Lilac, we don't know him." he said, looking back over to the boy, "Who are you? Why were you in such a rush?"

The boy gasped a bit, stepping back and looking a bit defensive. He looked at Chrom, then at me and my coat, then at his book.

"H-Here! Just take the damn thing! T-Take it, j-just take i-it!" He stammered, practically throwing the book at me, "If anyone asks, y-you fought me for it! You n-nearly killed me f-for it! A-And k-k-keep the damn c-coat t-too!"

With that, he once again took off, but I highly doubted this would be the only time I see him.

I could feel Frederick glaring at me, even more wary about me. I feared these events would just smash the small trust Chrom had in me, even though I was just as confused as them.

"Well, Lilac..." Chrom started, "...perhaps that will help you recover some memories. And if that book's a tome, it should be useful for possible battles as well."

_A tome_, I repeated in my thoughts. I honestly hoped it wasn't a tome, because who knows what kind of magic it'd spurt out. Probably some cruel trap that would attack the caster, not the enemy.

"Now, Shepherds, we should probably head out, and get as far as we can before sunset." Chrom said, turning to Frederick and Lissa, the latter of which was not pleased.

"Oh, but Chrooom! It's late already- can't we just stay at an inn here?" she whined, making Frederick smile a bit.

"Don't worry, milady, I'll make sure the camp will be as pleasant as possible."

"But it's _not _possible! Sleeping on a dirt bed is _never _pleasant!"

I laughed a bit, and I noticed Chrom laughed a little as well. Again, the warm feeling bubbled up...I knew it was unlikely, but maybe this book would explain why.

Who knows, maybe I'm just being a girl, and I have a crush on him. That's certainly a possibility.

Who knows...

* * *

Well, Lissa was wrong.

The small camp we built, which was nothing but a small fire we all sat around, actually _was _quite pleasant. The three of them were having a conversation about politics and the brigands and such, while I simply flipped through the pages of the book I now had- which, apparently, I was supposed to kill that boy for.

The pages were yellow and torn, and the text inside was very elegant...well, except the notes written on the side. They were sloppy, and I could hardly read them. Who wrote them, someone raised by wolves or something?

It was full of loose pages, as well. Some of them were just pages that got ripped out, and others were papers with the same sloppy handwriting, along with a few lines of a much nicer handwriting.

"Well, it's done."

I looked up, Frederick's voice pulling me out of my little trance. I just remembered, we were cooking bear meat that they had found. It didn't sound like the grandest of meals...but I, for one, was starving. I took my slice gratefully, and started chowing down. I heard Chrom chuckle a bit next to me.

"Hungry?" he asked me, smiling. I nodded, remembering at least not to talk with my mouth full, as Lissa huffed.

"Well, I _was_," she said, barely touching her meat, "But this meat smells like the bottom of an old boot- no, _worse! _Why couldn't you have gotten some kind of meat that normal people eat?"

"Oh, come now, Lissa," Chrom said, turning to her, "Meat is meat, it doesn't matter what kind. Just pretend it's a different kind and eat up."

"But this meat is disgusting! I can't eat it!" Lissa continued to protest. I didn't speak up- I was too busy eating myself. Frederick, on the other hand, found this to be a good chance to speak up.

"How do you know it's disgusting? You haven't taken a bite yet, milady."

"Well...neither have you! How can you tell me to eat it if you haven't?"

"...I'm...I'm not hungry! That's why."

"Yes, of _course _that's why! It's not that you hate it as much as I do, you're just not hungry!"

"Um...right! Right, I'm just not hungry."

I chuckled a bit as I finished the last bite, and turned to Chrom, "Do they always argue like this?"

"Not always, but a lot more recently," he said, chuckling at them as well, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I'll see their wedding one day."

I laughed even more, while Lissa and Frederick didn't even hear him. This time, she had actually been right, but not about the bear meat...about the fact that I was lucky they found me instead of anyone else. I really couldn't be in a better position now...

...Okay, maybe I could be. I still had this mystery book given to me by some mystery boy, and another mystery in the dragon rider that pushed me into battle in the first place. My life was just one big mystery right now, and I had a horrible feeling that it'd stay that way for a while.

* * *

_"Mother!"_

I was having another blurry dream.

_"Chrom!"_

The voices in my dream were hazy...but it felt like they were getting closer.

I didn't have much time to listen to them, though; Something was trying to wake me up, by pulling and tugging on my hood. Again, that possessive feeling came over me, and I feared they'd rip it.

"Go away..." I mumbled, waving my hand lazily. I heard a caw, and it occurred to me that a crow was trying to eat my hood. Great.

It called again, and I finally sat up to try to shoo it away.

"Go away, you dumb bird..." I mumbled, still half asleep as once again tried to shoo it away. Then, that's when I noticed the rumbling coming from the forest...and the crackling of fire along with it.

I looked around, and Chrom and Lissa were gone, leaving Frederick sleeping alone and in full armor. I had no clue what was going on, but at least I knew what to do.

"Frederick!" I shouted, running over to wake him up. He grumbled, as resistant to wake up as I was.

"Lissa...let me sleep..." he mumbled, too sleepy to tell our voices apart...either that, or I had the same high-pitched voice as her.

"No- she's gone! Her and Chrom are gone!" I squealed. The dumb crow continued to poke at my hood, and I had to shoo it away yet again. It really couldn't have picked a worse time.

"What?!" Frederick snapped, finally waking up and sitting up. I nodded, practically shaking. What if this had something to do with that boy!? Or my book?!

"They're gone! I woke up- and they're just gone and the forest is on fire a-and there's this really loud rumbling-" I rambled on, but Frederick put his hand over my mouth to shut me up, grabbing his sword.

"I've heard enough- we must go and save them!" he ordered, standing up and untying his horse from a tree not far from camp. I frantically looked around, not remembering where my yellow thunder tome was. As I couldn't find it, I tried to remember what made it a tome- elegant text on the inside, with magical words and detailed history, with flawless designs on the cover that clearly labeled it as a special book.

Just like the book that the boy had forced upon me.

I snatched it and headed to follow Frederick as fast as possible. He quickly grabbed me- not fancy and bridal style like in the movies, but a quick grab- as he hauled me onto his horse, getting on himself.

"There's no time to waste, we must hurry!" he shouted, as the armored horse took off. I held on tightly to what was hopefully a tome, and I felt like I was going to puke. Considering the rush of events and rush of the horse's hooves, you can't blame me.

We rushed through wildfires, and just barely dodged _meteors _that were flying down. _Meteors._ Just how _terrible _was my luck?!

"Sir Chrom!" Frederick shouted as we finally got to a clearing, where Chrom and another man, who was masked, were fighting these...well...at a first glance, they _looked _human, but they just...they just weren't. Their "speaking" was just this evil sounding moaning, and their eyes were very, _very _red and glowing. They weren't even fighting like humans...they were just going berserk!

Lissa was just cowering behind the three of them, healing them as needed. I jumped off of Frederick's horse as I rushed over to Chrom, and the knight hurried over to protect the little Lissa.

Chrom sliced apart another monster before turning to me, "Lilac! There you are, we need help fighting!"

Considering the giant...well, it pretty much looked like a big blue hole in the sky that the monsters were flooding out of...I could tell.

Now was the time. Seeing yet another one of the monsters running at us with it's axe (Is it me, or do all our enemies seem to be wielding axes?) and now was the time to see if this ratty purple book really was a tome.

And there was only one way to find out.

I threw my hand out in front of me, praying to the gods something would happen...either that, or this story is over.

* * *

"You lost that book?! HOW could you be so STUPID to LOSE THAT BOOK?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry! Sh-She was about t-to k-kill me a-and-"

"I don't CARE if you're ALREADY dead, YOU KEEP THAT BOOK AWAY FROM HER!"

"...But sir...th-that's her...her book..."


End file.
